callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpshooter
Sharpshooter is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Like all other wager match game modes, Sharpshooter consists of six players competing in free-for-all gameplay. In Sharpshooter all players start off with the same randomly selected weapon. Gameplay progresses for 45 seconds with players trying to rack up as many kills as possible with the randomly selected starting weapon. With each of their first four consecutive kills the player earns a perk, as described below (See Bonuses section). After 45 seconds, a new randomly selected weapon will be selected and all players will have to use this new weapons for the next 45 seconds of gameplay. This 45 second rotation continues for 5 minutes and 15 seconds, allowing for the use of 7 randomly selected weapons. There is neither a defined order in which the weapons cycle, nor any way to predict what the starting weapon or subsequently selected weapons will be. Players are equipped with infinite ammo, so as to prevent players from going dry in the middle of a match, effectively stalling gameplay. Each randomly selected weapon may or may not also be equipped with a single randomly selected attachment. Any weapon can be selected during the game, including the Grim Reaper or Death Machine, which in normal game modes can only be obtained through the use of a Care Package. Valkyrie Rockets, however, despite being obtained by the same means as the Grim Reaper or Death Machine in regular gameplay, are not in the weapon rotation in Sharpshooter. Time Limit There is no set score limit, but gameplay ends after 5 minutes and 15 seconds, allowing for 7 weapon rotations. The last round of the game is the "Sharpshooter Round," meaning that all players get twice as many points per kill, which can lead to players quickly catching up and bringing many games down to the wire. A player who has earned the 2x score multiplier perk (earned after attaining 4 consecutive kills in a single life) will earn 400 points per kill during the Sharpshooter round until he is killed, at which time he will begin earning 200 points per kill upon respawn. Point System *100 points - Kill with current weapon *25 points - Kill by knifing This is to try and motivate players to get kills with weapons that they may be particularly unfamiliar with, such as the special weapons, pistols, or launchers, which see more limited multiplayer use in the Player match playlists. Bonuses #Sleight of Hand Pro (After 1 kill) #Lightweight Pro (After 2 consecutive kills) #Steady Aim Pro (After 3 consecutive kills) #x2 Score (After 4 consecutive kills) Bonuses are lost upon death. However, if someone gets an afterlife kill, they will spawn with the Sleight of Hand. Weapon and Attachment Weightings in Random System Early research is indicating that neither the weapon classes nor the weapon attachments are equally weighted. Players often see abnormally high instances of dual-wielded weapons in Sharpshooter. Of weapons that are randomly selected with an attachment, approximately 27.9% of weapons are equipped with Dual Wield. This ratio is approximately 32.3% higher than its expected prevalence of 21.1%. Another example is the occurrences of pistols vs. sniper rifles. Pistols should be randomly selected approximately 14.7% of the time while sniper rifles should be randomly selected 11.8% of the time. However, pistols appear approximately 21.4% of the time (a 45.7% increase over their expected prevalence) and sniper rifles only appear approximately 5.0% of the time (a 57.5% decrease over their expected prevalence). Tips *This game mode plays like a regular Free For All, and is possibly the most skill-based Wager Match. If you find that the others players are very good, you may want to join another lobby for the next match as to not lose to the same players every match. *When a weapon with the Grenade Launcher attachment is received, it may help to utilize the unlimited ammo to kill other players *Each perk counteracts certain disadvantages to the weapons a player may receive. Sleight of Hand solves slow reload times for weapons such as the China Lake, M72 LAW, and M60. Lightweight allows a player to move faster with LMGs and launchers. Steady aim allows Dual Wielded weapons to be more accurate, and in turn, get more kills. *It is usually best reload when ever possible (preferably with Sleight of hand) being that you have unlimited ammo. *It is usually best to knife as little as possible because you get more points using your regular weapon. *If you have the x2 score perk and the last round (x2 score round) you will get double that double. (eg. 100 points x2=200x2=400) *In this game mode, don't camp. Sure, you'll get a good K.D ratio, but in order to win, its the number of Kills. *When the weapons switch, it is best to stock up on weapons that you excel at, so when the time come to weapons such as the ballistic knife or any weapon you don't like, you can make up for it. * Gallery Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter in the mode select screen. thumb|left|300px|Sharpshooter Gameplay. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Game Modes Category:Wager Game Modes